Wade Wilson (2009)
Created By: AwesomeDymond Wade Wilson is a mutant. He has regeneration, and superhuman strength, reflexes, stamina, and agility, and he is an expert swordsman, and martial artist. When he was given mutations of other mutants he was called Weapon XI or the Deadpool. Biography ''X - Men Origins: Wolverine'' Wade Wilson is teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary however his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "You would be the perfect soldier Wade, if it wasn't for that mouth of yours." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regeneration (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him an Adamantium skeleton and two retractable arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, he is decapitated by Logan and falls into a nuclear reactor. A post-credit scene shows the ruins of the building where Deadpool, Victor and Logan fought. Deadpool's arm is shown, as it slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh", revealing that he is still alive. Personality Traits Wade is a very comical person. He always pokes fun at any given situation. Powers and Abilities Powers Wade is quite possibly the most powerful mutant/ person in his universe able to take on both Logan and Victor Creed at the same time despite him being controlled (In a way hindering his natural talent). Instantaneous Regenerative Healing Factor: Wade has Logans regeneration... sooo he can heal from nearly every type of wound including decapitation. *'Advanced Immunity:' Due to Deadpool having Wolverine's Regenerative he is at least immune to flu's and probably other earthly diseases and illnesses. *'Retarded Aging:' In addition, his healing factor Deadpool should have an amazingly retarded aging process. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to Wade's regeneration and the Adamantium implants he should have a degree of superhuman strength (probably in the 2 - 5 ton range). Superhuman Reflexes: Wades reflexes allow him to deflect multiple gunman with machine guns firing at him from different directions as well as dodge and cut one of the bullets in half. Superhuman Endurance: Wade has never really shown to tire at all. Ontop of that he doesn't appear to feel pain at all. Superhuman Agility: Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Optic Blasts: Wilson's eyes were engineered to allow him to emit similar optic blasts that Scott Summers produces. He has limited control of this however and when he unleashes these blasts the surrounding skin is burned creating his signature eye markings. Phase - Jumping: Wilson was given the John Wraith's power to teleport from place to place almost instantaneously. Technopathy: The power which Chris Bradley demonstrated, the ability to control electrical/wireless devices and receive electrical/wireless signals, was given to Wilson. This is the way William Stryker was able to activate, command, and control Weapon XI. It is possible that some of these powers (such as the implanted blades and optic blasts) were damaged or rendered ineffective as a result of Wade's decapitation. It was also mentioned that his procedure was "incomplete". Abilities Excellent Martial Arts: Wade is adept in martial arts including but probably not limited to sword fighting. *'Great Swordsman:' Wade can deflect multiple gunman with machine guns firingat him from different directions as well as dodge and cut one of the bullets in half. Strength Level Class 800 Lbs - 25 Tons Superhuman Strength: Wade's strength should be around 2 - 5 tons due to logan being in this area. Paraphernalia Weapon(s) Implanted Adamantium Blades: Two Adamantium blades were implanted in his forearms, and can retract at will much like Wolverine's claws. Equipment Implanted Adamantium Skeletal Grafts: Wades entire skeleton has be grafted to the indestructible metal Adamantium. Relationship(s) *James Howlett - Team mate turned enemy. *Victor Creed - Team mate turned enemy. Appearances/Actor(s) Canon (1 film) *''X - Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds and Scott Adkins Stunts Behind the Scenes *Deadpool was supposed to have only a cameo in X - Men Origins: Wolverine, but his role grew larger after Ryan Reynolds was cast. *Ryan Reynolds went through an intense training to match Hugh Jackman's physical form. *In the scenes featuring the Weapon XI, Ryan Reynolds does all the closeups and the standing shots, while Scott Adkins performs some of the dangerous stunt works. Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 23:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC)